1. Technical Field
The embodiments herein generally relate to a building and construction industry and particularly relate to a partition wall inside the buildings. The embodiments herein more particularly relate to a prefabricated light weight panel for interior and lateral walls in the buildings and a method of fabricating light weight panel. The embodiments herein relate to a light weight and earthquake resistant mineral composite panel for internal walls and lateral walls in buildings and a method of fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Since ancient times, gypsum has been one of the basic materials used in a building construction. A Plaster is made from baking and grinding the gypsum. The Gypsum is a member of the calcium containing construction materials abundantly found in nature and is available in almost all parts of the earth. It ranks fifth in terms of natural occurrence. The Calcium sulfate occurs in two forms in nature.
Gypsum or hydrated calcium sulfate, with the chemical formula CaSo4. 2H2O, occurs in nature in the form of spear-shaped crystals, filaments, finely-grained masses (alabaster). Gypsum belongs to the monoclinic crystal system and has a specific gravity of 2.32 and a hardness of 2. Gypsum has low relief and weak birefringence.
Anhydrite or anhydrous calcium sulfate, with the chemical formula CaSO4, is orthorhombic and has a specific gravity of 2.89˜2.98 and a hardness of 3˜3.35. The Anhydrite or anhydrous calcium sulfate has a moderate birefringence and a higher relief.
During the past recent years, blocks of plaster have been manufactured and marketed as a type of prefabricated walls, for serving such purposes as constructing walls and partitions. However, they have not been widely used due to their high weight and non-resistance to earthquake or similar events.
The large-scale and growing need for housing and buildings has made it essential to employ modern methods and materials with the aim of speeding up construction, reducing weight of buildings, increasing life expectancy and strengthening buildings against earthquake more than ever before. The problems such as the longer periods of construction, a short life expectancy, and a high cost of construction require a proper solution such as the scientific use of modern methods and modern building materials to reduce a weight of building and building material, reduce a construction time, enhance the durability of building and building material, and ultimately reduce the construction costs.
Reducing a building weight is one of the modern issues in the construction science and industry and is expanding and advancing day by day. This technology involves the reduction of the final weight of a building by means of employing modern techniques, using new construction materials, optimizing construction methods, and reducing the building weight thereby not only saving costs, time and energy, but also mitigating the damages arising from the natural disasters such as earthquake and minimizes the damages arising largely from the weight of the building. To employ weight reduction (lightening) techniques, the reasons behind the heaviness of buildings, must be properly addressed at first. Once these reasons are identified, efforts should be made to either eliminate or minimize their effect on the final weight of the building.
The lesser the weight of the structure, the lesser the energy absorbed from earthquakes, and thus the seismic effect of the earthquake to the building is reduced. In other words, reducing a weight of (lightening) a building means providing a more safety against earthquakes.
The use of traditional and old construction materials such as bricks not only adds to the magnitude of the dead load of a building but also increases an energy consumption thereby practically wasting energy. Moreover, a low erection speed and a high volume of building rubble arising from the use of such materials are among the other problems arising with the use of such traditional materials.
On the other hand, as the weight of a building increases, the cost price of the building structure also increases thereby ultimately leading to a rise in the cost price of the building. These issues can be considered as part of the numerous problems faced by this market.
One of the prior arts provides a gypsum based panel such as plasterboard. The panels are manufactured by mounting the rigid board materials onto a frame and applying the facing material to the board with a bonding agent. The cited prior art disclosed herein fails to increase the speed of building production. Also, the cost price of constructing the buildings is high.
However, with the use of the present day prior art panels, the cost price for constructing the buildings are high. Also, the structural and building weights are high.
In the view of the foregoing description, there is a need for a prefabricated panel that reduces a structural and building weight. Further, there is a need for a prefabricated panel that controls an energy consumption in the buildings and reduces its wastage. Still further, there is a need for a panel that increases a speed of constructing the internal walls and lateral walls in the buildings and thereby reducing a cost price of a construction.
The abovementioned shortcomings, disadvantages and problems are addressed herein and which will be understood by reading and studying the following specification.